


Late Night

by YellowPencils



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:32:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowPencils/pseuds/YellowPencils
Summary: Fletch arrives home to find a note from Vera...





	Late Night

Fletch arrived home sometime after midnight, wondering whether to have a beer in front of the TV before he went to bed.

Checking the time, he decided against it. Both he and Vera had the next day off work and had planned to get up early and go for a long drive out of the city, finding a nice pub somewhere for lunch, maybe go for a walk in the country. He knew that he'd be in big trouble if he stayed up drinking and then couldn't get up with her in the morning.

Yawning, he began to open the buttons on his shirt as he stepped from the hallway into their bedroom, removing it and placing it on top of Vera's discarded uniform, on a chair against the wall. He kicked his shoes off as he unfastened his belt before taking his trousers off, followed by his socks.

Once he was in just his black underwear, he turned around and, in the low light emanating from the lamp at his bedside that Vera had left on for him, caught sight of the woman in the bed. Or, rather, _on_ the bed.

 _"Holy fuck,"_ Fletch whispered.

Vera was lying on her back, on top of the covers, asleep, with her arms raised over her head and one of her legs bent slightly at the knee.

She was also wearing nothing but an indecently-tiny black satin thong.

One she knew he particularly enjoyed her in, and would therefore often use to tease him by casually mentioning she was wearing it just before they went into a staff meeting, or in a text when one of then had the day off. Once she had hidden it in his jacket pocket before he left for work, and he was very lucky to have discovered it while he was alone in the staff room.

Fletch was so captivated by the sight on the bed that it took him a moment to realise that several items had been placed on his own pillow. Curiously, he moved over to his side of the bed, eyes still fixed on the sleeping woman.

A grin spread over Fletch's face as he took in the items, and picked up the note that lay on top of them.

_M,_

_Hope you had a good shift!_

_If you you're not too tired, feel free to wake me up in whichever way you choose!_

_V_

Over the words was a pink-lipsticked kiss.

Putting the note on his bedside table, Fletch looked at what else was on his pillow, presumably options Vera wanted him to consider using as he... _woke her up._

A pair of handcuffs, a can of whipped cream and a bottle of massage oil. The bra that matched her thong was hanging over the corner of the bed frame closest to him.

Fletch immediately decided against using any of the options presented to him. He didn't want to feel or taste anything but Vera herself, and he also wanted to leave her limbs free to explore his own body.

Carefully, not wanting to wake Vera up quite yet, Fletch climbed onto the bed and moved close to the sleeping woman, his eyes sweeping across her nearly-nude body greedily, causing a hitch in his breathing. He laid down on his side, close to Vera, and reached out to brush a few strands of hair off her face gently.

He trailed his fingertips down the side of her face, then over her neck and along her shoulder. Before they reached the end of their journey, Vera's mouth twitched, a slight smile appearing and she exhaled a breath heavily, clearly becoming aware of his presence.

_"Mmm..."_

Fletch smiled and leant forwards to place a row of kisses along the trail his fingers had just followed, returning to her neck to suck at a spot he knew was particularly sensitive.

"Matt..." Vera muttered, only just audible, as she raised a hand to run up and down his back, "Welcome home."

"And what a delicious welcome it is," he said, raising his head to look at her before their lips met in a deep, slow kiss.

The kiss was long, only breaking apart to take in deep gulps of air, their hands wandering freely over each other.

As Fletch climbed on top of Vera, her hands landed on his bum, causing her to pull back.

"You won't be needing these," she said with a grin and her hands ventured beneath his underwear and, with his help, pushed them down his legs before throwing them across the room with a flourish.

"And I hope you don't mind, but I won't be needing _those,"_ he nodded his head towards the items on his pillow, "I don't need any help with what I have planned for you."

Vera grinned, before asking "And what do you have planned for me, exactly?"

Fletch raised an eyebrow, then moved down her body, placing kisses down her body, humming against her as he sucked and nipped gently at the soft skin.

_"Ohh!"_

Vera arched beneath him and when he reached her chest, he raised his head to smile at her before exhaling gently onto first one breast and then the other. As her nipples hardened, he felt her hips twitching as her legs tightened around him.

Fletch felt a hand on the back of his head pulling him down, directing his mouth to one of Vera's breasts. He took the hard nipple in his mouth eagerly, caressing the other one with his hand.

"Matt?" Vera whispered between moans. "How would you feel about postponing our day out and spending tomorrow in bed instead?"

He pulled released her nipple just long enough to look her in the eyes, grinning widely as he answered, "Only if we can be naked the entire time."

Vera returned his grin, pushing his head back down eagerly, before responding.

"Absofuckinglutely."


End file.
